


Broken Memories

by Faye_heartpulse



Category: Glee
Genre: Denial, F/F, Melancholy, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_heartpulse/pseuds/Faye_heartpulse
Summary: slight AU: "I thought love was sticking it out with the person you loved no matter what but I realized that cheating isn't just something you do by accident, it only a "mistake" when they get caught." Faberry. Pezberry endgame. Happy ending songfic 2 part





	1. Overdose

A/n: I wrote this story for different characters that I own but saw Quinn and Rachel written all over it so I thought I'd do a little editing.

This song is not mine  
No Copyright Infringement Intended  
Overdose by Alessia Cara

Oh and I overdose

Girl I want off of this roller coaster

You take me high just to bring me down

Oh, and you bring me down (down)

Having her head lay on my chest had to be the most intoxicating experience, in my opinion she was the most intoxicating experience. Her name was Quinn, Quinn Fabray, I felt warmth throughout my whole body just thinking of her name but in my heart I knew what I was doing was wrong, I knew that I would still get hurt in the end, but when I was with her... when I was kissing her nothing else mattered in that moment, no thoughts of the future pain, no thoughts of the past pain, only thoughts of her lips on mine, her hands in my hair and my hands on her hips.

I'm trying not to take too much

I'm in over my head

Over love, oh I over trust

The first day I met her she was running late for art, luckily for her, she was a new kid so she kind of got off Scot-free. After being told to take a seat, we locked eyes and the shit storm started from there. We started hanging out often, telling each other everything. We were best friends until Finn came along, he wasn't popular but he wasn't exactly a loser either. She start hanging out with him more than me... she started completely ignoring me until I'd had enough of the constant disregard of my presence. I started ignoring her back, and oh-boy did she notice me then. She started coming over more often but it was different this time. She was a lot flirtier, playing with my hair, rubbing my face, kissing my cheek at random. To say I was confused would be the understatement of the century, but after a while I started feeling things... weird things I'd never felt for her and I started reciprocating her actions and we delved farther and farther into the uncharted territory, and I knew I loved her but I also knew she was still with Finn and that they weren't ending anytime soon, so because I'm a dumbass I stuck it out because in my head she was going to be mine and that it was just a matter of time before she left him for me and we lived happily ever after. After a year she did finally leave him, she told me that she loved me more than she could ever say, that she wanted me and only me for the rest of her life and I believed her, I believe that she would never lie to me about her feelings, I believed that she was going to be mine forever, I was very wrong.

Give me the chance to pick up the pieces you left me in

Why did I let you in?

Overzealous, I'm over this

Oh I'm over us

Over and over

I let you under my skin and it's over

I promised never again you'd come over

Something takes over me

I can't control this hallucinogen

The first time she cheated on me was with a guy named Puck; I caught them in the girls' bathroom at school. I guess they couldn't wait to get to the supply closet huh? After seeing that I spent the rest of the day completely avoiding her... well to the best of my ability. She came over that night trying to explain herself, she told me she did it because she was scared of her feelings for me, she told me she didn't want to hurt me and that she'd never do it again

"I love you Rachel. He was a way to distract me from those feelings; I didn't think you'd find out." 

"I didn't think you would find out" should have sent red flags blaring in my head but no, I was a whipped 15 year old, I thought it was normal, I thought that she really did love me just that much. She was my first that night, I had told her to prove how much she loved me, I guess in her mind that meant sex. I was scared but she told me to trust her... and I did with all of my being, every inch.

We fight, we laugh

Detox, rehab

Letting go of what we had

Ohh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Over trying

Over lies

Over crying

Over-traumatized

Over-worked and moreover I'm done

Over and over

I'm falling under your spell, call me over

I'm runnin' back to this hell are we over?

And didn't you say we were through?

Why can't I get over you?

Everything was going fine, we were happy until one day she just snapped. Nothing felt the same anymore; she was more distant. I found out she cheated again this time with a girl named Paige, she was a pretty red head on our cheerleading team. My heart was crushed, I felt like honestly dying when I found out. Rumors had spread and Quinn tried excuse after excuse, trying to get me to understand, I knew I was hurt because I didn't want to hear any of it. I knew she hurt me because I didn't want to feel anymore, not for her anyway. I felt like I wasn't good enough for a long time after breaking up with her, I would see her in the halls and we'd make eye contact and I would have to resist the urge to run up to her and kiss her stupid, pretty, incredibly soft lips, but I knew I had to walk away. The break lasted two months and I'm ashamed of myself. I knew the cycle would just repeat itself but I still chose to put myself through the hurt because I loved her... and I thought I knew she loved me and that was all that mattered.

Boy I come crashing (crashing)

Down from the high and wondering (wondering)

Wondering why this ain't over

Let it just be over

Sobering thoughts taking over my mind

Oh and I overdose

Boy I want off of this roller coaster

You take me high just to bring me down

Oh, and you bring me down

Oh and I overdose

Boy I want off of this roller coaster

You take me high just to bring me down

Oh, and you bring me down

I knew after the third time of cheating that this needed to stop, that she needed to stop hurting me and most importantly that I needed to stop allowing myself to be hurt. I stopped talking to her altogether, we had been together for 3 years, I had put myself through three years of pain because I thought that's what love was, I thought love was sticking it out with the person you loved no matter what but I realized that cheating isn't just something you do by accident, it only a "mistake" when they get caught. I learned in those three years that what she gave me was not love, it was manipulation and it was lying and it was filled with uncertainty of myself. I didn't know who I was in that relationship, all I knew was that I loved her with all of me and she used that to her advantage. I am now in a happy HEALTHY relationship with the most amazing girl I can ever dream of and she has taught me what it's like to be in a real relationship.

All mistakes are mine

A/n:I hope you all enjoy this first story. It's actually my first time writing astory so go easy on me will you? :D Please tell me what you think


	2. Start of something good

A/n: this song is not mine.

Start of something good by Daughtry

You never know when you're gonna meet someone

And your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone

You're just walking around then suddenly

Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone

You find out it's all been wrong

And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore

Cause they led me here to you

For a while after Quinn and I had broken up I was not the same person I was before we met, I was more distant, I barely talked to anyone and I was very cold towards the people I care about. It took me a year to get over her and I'm still not there completely, but I'm a work in progress. One reason was because I still had thoughts of her, anytime I saw someone with blonde hair my heart would flutter or when I saw someone with hazel eyes I'd have a mini panic attack and memories of her would swarm my mind like bees. She still tried talking to me every now and again but never succeeded as I'd had enough of her constant conniving behavior. When I met Santana, it was on unusual circumstances considering she was the first person in school to try to start an actual conversation with me in months; I had to admit she was beautiful, but she also had a snarky side which I kind of liked, it was entertaining, but she also had a very sweet side which I adored. If I had to pick out two things I didn't like about her was that she was secretive and insecure but otherwise she was perfect. We tried working on our insecurities slowly and with each step we took together we made amazing progress.

I know that it's gonna take some time

I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind

That this might end up like it should

And I'm gonna say what I need to say

And hope to God that it don't scare you away

Don't want to be misunderstood

But I'm starting to believe that

This could be the start of something good

We talked to each other like we had been friends forever and I started to see a pattern because this is how it was with Quinn, the only difference is nothing came between us, no boys, no drama....well until Quinn started making advances again. I noticed that Santana was also very protective, almost never leaving my side when Quinn was around, nearly getting in a fight with Quinn after she didn't stop bothering me, I was thankful for it though because otherwise I don't know where I would be right now, Santana knew what I was going through since she had gone through a similar situation with her previous girlfriend Brittany. After a few months I had start to feel again, I had start to breathe again, and I knew i had fallen again but this time I had someone to catch me.

Everyone knows life has its ups and downs

One day you're on top of the world

Then one day you're the clown

Well, I've been both enough to know

That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out

The way that it is right now

You see my heart, I wear it on my sleeve

'Cause I just can't hide it anymore

On Halloween I told her I loved her, I know it's not the most romantic way but that's what I felt in that moment okay? We were watching "it follows" and I practically pissed my pants on a jump scare, but Satan... I mean Santana was laughing at me, and I mean laughing hard, but In that moment I knew I loved her. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful smile or heard a more angelic laugh so I looked up from laying my head on her chest and just stared at her until she stopped. while having my own little smile on my face, I told her.

"I love you"

I could tell she didn't expect it because she completely froze and after what felt like eternity, I'll never forget the way she looked at me. It was a look of so much love and she said it back, covering my face in a million and one small kisses repeating it with ever kiss, ending with one long passionate kiss on the lips with a final

"I love you too"

I know that it's gonna take some time

I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind

That this might end up like it should

And I'm gonna say what I need to say

And hope to God that it don't scare you away

I don't want to be misunderstood

But I'm starting to believe that

This could be the start

'Cause I don't know where it's going

There's a part of me that loves not knowing

Just don't let it end before we begin

You never know when you're gonna meet someone

And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone

It's been two years since I told her that I loved her and we're still going strong with a happy healthy relationship and I have to say, I've never felt this way about anyone before, surprisingly not even Quinn. I also haven't been this happy in a very long time. She met my dad's and they absolutely love her, I can definitely see being with her for that rest of my life and I am completely and utterly okay with that.

A/n: please leave a review on what you think of the story. Either bad or good, it help to improve my writing and also my creative process and thank you for reading :D


End file.
